the_camolotfandomcom-20200213-history
Destruction level events
throughout the span of it's existence, Heroes United and its allies have prevented multiple extremely destructive and less destructive events from occuring under their watch. it has led to the point that Camolot the Wanderer, in order to increase reaction efficiency and response times of HU forces stationed in the area to potential events compiled a list different classes and levels of destructive events so that HU agents can report back more effectively and HU can move in prepared for whatever they will face. classes of event class 1 event: destruction of a city or large starship. it is not often that HU interferes with this kind if event since it occurs so often, but every once in a while they are forced ot interfere either on the behalf of HU agents trapped in the area or for any of a number of other reasons. class 2 event: typically a local spacial or dimensional anomoly. these anomolies happen almost constantly and mostly close wihtin a matter of seconds or minutes, but sometimes they stay open and start spitting out twisted life forms that defy most sciences and are typically extremely dangerous. in this case HU is obligated to respond in order to push the creatures back from whence they came and then seal the gap that released them. class 3 event: this is a large spacial or dimensional anomoly that can trap and destroy entire star systems or release dangerous creatures that threaten sentient life in the system. when these occur, HU always responds and closes the tear from both sides and evacuates any survivors, then quarantines whatever is left of the star system the even occured in. class 4 event: a class 4 event is either rips in the space/time continuum or beings traveling through time and dramatically changing the outlook of their entire planet or species. HU respondds to class 4 events when it can, but sometimes the event is positive, and sometimes the damage is so great as to be irreversable. class 5 event: destruction of an entire system by artificial means, meaning that the lives of every sentient creature in a system is threatened by a weapon of some type of sufficient calibur to destroy an entire star system and all sentient life within it. HU responds with a raid force consisting of whatever forces come immediatley when called. class 6 event: destruction of an entire constellation by artificial means. if an entire constellation of star systems is threatened by some sort of weapon, HU summons the UMC and the Alliance for a joint strike attack to disable whatever weapon it is. class 7 event: xenocide. when an entire sentient race is threatened by another, as many as physically possible will be evacuated to Osrisis in as little time as possible in order to save the species. class 8 event: uber-infectious agent. this is an agent that is typically genetically modified, and can go as far as taking over the host and using it as a means to infect other hosts with the disease. these plagues can destroy entire species in days as noone is safe from it. another name for this sort of agent would be a zombie virus. class 9 event: quantum flux destruction. when small things like starships or even planets are transported from universe to universe, they cause small, but typically harmless, waves in the space-time continuum. if enough care is taken, there will be little to no effect on the health of local space. however, when large peices are exchanged from universe to universe violently and quickly, they will reject the incoming material and cause a violent reaction that can vaporize whole galaxies. class 10 event: quantum bomb detonation. prevent at all costs.